This specification relates to communications in a telecommunications environment.
A telecommunications network can include, for example, a fiber-optic network to provide network services to multiple subscribers at respective customer premises. Due to its high transmission capacity, immunity to electromagnetic interference, and other advantages, fiber optic networks have been widely deployed in core networks and access networks. A passive optical network (PON) is an example telecommunications network that uses fiber optic to bring fast and robust network services to homes and offices.